wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pearlwing
Welcome to the Pearlwings {Pic to be added} To be clear this tribe is owned by Sweetstarthebrave. Welcome, welcome, to the Pearlwings! I see you didnt except to find us on the lost contienent travler. What brings you here? Have you come for our treasure? Our power? The many villages we have? Were a powerful tribe dragonet. Appearance Colors: Pearlwings range from a milky white color to a milky blue and green. Very rarely dragons are a deep blue. Wings: Wings are larger than most dragons for helping them swim Claws: Their claws are sharp and smooth Scales: Pearlwings speak aquatic. This is due to large group ofseawings coming and living with the tribe. They have glow stripes. Their scales are smooth and thick with tight gaps to keep out water. Horns: Pearlwings have slick smooth horns that dont have any jagged lumps Talons: They have webbed talons a larger amount than a normal seawing Eye color: Eyes are a deep blue or green Horns: They are a light blue or green or even purple! Tail: Strong but not as strong as a seawing Size: They tend to be on the large side Abilities Water jet: They can shoot jets of water out their mouth which they get from swimming, moisture, and chemical reactions, they also can absorb and purify water they use for their water jet. They have four separate chambers near their stomach which minimize other organs in their underbelly. They can use extracted water for nutrients: Before the water for their water jet is sent to one of their chambers all the organic matter from it is extracted so they little other than water. However they eat lots of fish every day so they can store nutrients next to the other chambers. They can swim faster than any other dragon and fly almost as fast as a skywing They can breath underwater: They have gills They can speak aquatic: Due to seawing ansestory they have glow stripes Webbed talons They are immune to blinding lights Dragonets born from deep blue eggs can control water quite helpful for visitors Can shock dragons like an eel. Since of their water and nutrients chambers they can survive for awhile without water and food Hierarchy Queen: Queen Oyster King: King whale-shark Royals: Princess Quartz/ General Quartz Generals: General quartz Merchants Soldiers Animuses: None Hybrids: None Naming Pearlwings are named like seawings but also include names of tropical plants and animals like Palm. Also they can be named around beauty such as shine and glitter. Allies Gemwings (lost continent) Special places Villages dot everywhere at least one per tribe territory. Their capital is way out in the ocean made of pure pearls and the inside is dry in certian bedrooms and all the hallways and main rooms are dry. Their biggest village is the Sparkling village in Gemwing area which is a huge underwater trading port. Where you can find us and how to join The lost continent Name: Username: Gender: Tribe: Appearance: Rank: Hybrid?: Animus?: Royal?: Image: (please do not post an image if you don't have permission or you made it yourself otherwise we won't accept it. However, you can link it also post this form on the lost continent page) Category:Fanmade Tribes